Summer: A Hilltop School Movie (Storybook Edition)
by lelms150
Summary: As a result of failing first grade at Hilltop School, Fritz has an obligation to do schoolwork at home all summer long. The next school year, however, a gang of playground bullies from another school challenges six of the Hilltop School students, including Fritz, to an all-out soccer match before any of the students can advance to second grade.
1. An Unhappy Ending

**LEGAL DISCLAIMER**: _Timothy Goes To School_ and all characters, trademarks, etc. pertaining thereto are property of Nelvana, a division of Corus Entertainment. ©2000-2001 by Nelvana; all rights reserved; all credit granted wherever due.

It was the last day of first grade*. _Anna Jenkins_'s twelve students had all learned and grown a whole lot. Since it was the last day of school for the whole year, it was time for Mrs. Jenkins to pass out the students' final report cards.

_Lilly Flores_, a **formerly absent-minded** fox, was the first to receive her report card. "**I passed! I really passed!**" she cried, beaming from ear to ear.

_Claude Bertrand_, a raccoon, showed his report card to _Grace Zipparo_, a cat, **both** of whom **had gotten perfect grades**. "Check it out, Grace!" said Claude to Grace. "I got straight A's on every assignment!" "So did I!" answered Grace.

_Frank and Frank Pratt_, the Boston terrier twins, **had also passed** the first grade. "All right!" they cheered, giving each other a high-five. "Go, Franks, go!"

_Nora Mauer_ and _Charles Lind_, the mice, **had done likewise**. "How do you like my report card?" asked Charles. "It's fantastic!" shouted Nora, proud of him.

_Doris Riley_, the beaver, chanted, "I passed the class! I passed the class!" because **she, too, had passed first grade**.

_Timothy Eisenmann_, the other raccoon, asked _Yoko Sakurada_, another cat, "What do you think of my report card, Yoko?" "You are the best student ever, Timothy," answered Yoko. **Both of them had passed as well, as had **_**Juanita ****Guerrero**_, the third and final cat among the students. "_¡Felicidades, Timothy y Yoko!_" said Juanita in Spanish, seeing Timothy's and Yoko's report cards.

"Aw, man," moaned _Fritz van Bruggen_, the skunk; **he was the only one who had not passed Mrs. Jenkins's class**. Though his report card indicated **passing** grades in **some subjects**, his **final** grade was a **failing** one.

* This story is a fan-made transitional sequel to _Timothy Goes To School_, whose first season premiered in 2000 and whose second season premiered in 2001. In the first season, Timothy and ten other students began kindergarten at Hilltop School; in the second, I presume that they advanced to first grade, even though I could find nothing in any of the episode teleplays that states or implies whether the students did, in fact, move on to first grade in season 2.


	2. There's Always A Way

Mrs. Jenkins consoled Fritz, saying, "Just this once, I will let you do make-up schoolwork by _correspondence_." She explained to him, "That means you get to send me your schoolwork **through the mail**."

On the Hilltop School bus for the last time that school year, Fritz sat next to Lilly and showed her the bad news that was his report card. "Oh, no!" cried Lilly in shock. "I'm going to have _summer school at home_," explained Fritz.

Fritz got off the bus before Lilly did. "**Poor Fritz!**" thought Lilly. "**I hope Mrs. Jenkins doesn't keep ****him ****out of school forever!**"


	3. Locked Out!

**As soon as Fritz got off the bus, he walked down the path to his house.** When he tried to enter his house, though, he discovered that **he could not open the front door**!

"Aw, man!" he sighed, and then he turned around and walked away from his house. However, as he was walking away, he saw that **his mailbox was open**!

**He turned around immediately** and reached into the mailbox to take the mail out. Among the mail was **a note from his mother, _Trisha van Bruggen_**, who had **left the house early that morning** and **locked the door** on her way out.

The note said,

* * *

Dear Fritz:

I'm sorry that I couldn't be at home to welcome you back from your last day at school.

I got a court order telling me that I had to appear in court this morning over a family matter.

I left the key to the front door under the doormat.

You may help yourself to an after-school snack all by yourself.

I hope to come home very soon.

Love, Mom

* * *

"Thank goodness!" thought Fritz. "I thought **my mom had forgotten about me**!"


	4. A Memory Master

Meanwhile, at Lilly's house, _Dorothy Flores_—Lilly's mother—listened to the whole bad news about Fritz, who had flunked first grade. "**That's horrible!**" she exclaimed. "**I hope that it's not worse!**" "**It's really not that bad,**" countered Lilly.

"Mrs. Jenkins is going to let Fritz **do make-up schoolwork at home**," explained Lilly, "and he has agreed to **send it to her through the mail**." "But aren't you happy that **you passed**, Lilly?" asked Dorothy. "**Of course**, Mama," answered Lilly, "and **this school year, I learned tons of ways to remember stuff!**"

"Mama," asked Lilly, "do you think that **the reason that Fritz failed first grade** is that **he forgot what he learned**?" "**That's a possibility,**" answered Dorothy. "**Will Mrs. Jenkins let me help him with his make-up schoolwork?**" suggested Lilly. "Well, **let's see**," answered Dorothy, and then, **she looked up Hilltop School's telephone number**.


	5. A Message From Mrs Jenkins

Back at Fritz's house, **someone knocked on the front door**, interrupting Fritz's after-school snack. "Now **who** could **that** be?" wondered Fritz, **getting up to answer the door**.

"Good afternoon, Fritz!" said **_Jane Appleberry_****—Mrs. Jenkins's former student teacher**! "**Ms. Appleberry?!**" cried Fritz in shock. "**Yes**, Fritz—it's me, **Ms. Appleberry**," answered the older skunk.

"What are **you** doing **here in my house**?" asked Fritz, very much confused. "**I just got a phone call from Mrs. Jenkins,**" explained Ms. Appleberry, "and **she told me to tell you something very important about your summer schoolwork**." "What did she tell you?" asked Fritz.

"**You have her permission to have a ****_study buddy_**** help you with your summer schoolwork,**" answered Ms. Appleberry. "**Wow—a study buddy!**" exclaimed Fritz. "**Tell Mrs. Jenkins that I said, 'Thank you'!**" he told Ms. Appleberry. "**I'll remember to do that,**" she promised him.


End file.
